Franken Stein
Franken Stein is an eccentric but extremely talented doctor and Meister who is known to be the strongest Meister to have graduated from Death Weapon Meister Academy and formerly Spirit Albarn's first weapon-partner. He later becomes a teacher at the school upon Death's request and was later assigned to act as a Meister to Marie Mjölnir. Statistics *'Name': Franken Stein, Dr. Stein *'Origin': Soul Eater *'Gender': Male *'Age': Unknown *'Birthday': Unknown *'Classification': Human, Three-Star Meister, Scientist *'Height': 210 cm (6'10") *'Weight': 102 kg (224 lbs) *'Skin Color': White *'Eye Color': Pale Yellow *'Hair Color': Silver *'Relatives': Marie Mjölnir (Wife), Crona Makenshi (Adoptive son) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Marie Mjölnir *'Weaknesses': Prolonged use of Izuna comes at considerable cost to the meister's own body, which is unable to handle the tremendous strain involved in their nervous system being pushed to its full capacity. This drastically restricts the period of the ability's activation, lest the inevitable repercussions that the meister experiences prove to be severe or even fatal *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Izuna *'Voice Actor': Yūya Uchida Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Likely Multi-City Block level+ *'Speed': Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Class 10 *'Striking Strength': Likely Class GJ+ *'Durability': Likely Multi-City Block level+ *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range *'Intelligence': Extraordinary Genius Appearance Stein is a tall man with pale yellow eyes, silver-gray hair, large and round glasses, and a handsome face. Stein's most notable trait is likely the large screw-in bolt going through his head. He often turns this screw, a means to focus his thoughts or as he prepares to attack an opponent. Another notable detail about Stein's body, as well as his clothes, are their zig-zag stitches. He has sewn stitches all over his body and clothing; even his house is covered in stitches. His most notable piece of clothing is his doctor's lab coat. He is also surprisingly well built for a man his age, due to a large portion of his time being devoted to combat training. He has a turtleneck shirt underneath his coat. It is 2 different gray shade pattern. With the dark one on top and lighter in the middle, with the same dark under the lighter one. The shirt also has stitches in a zig-zag formation on the lines on the shirt. His soul is light blue featuring his trademark stitches and single giant screw. Personality Being a man of science, Dr. Stein sees everything in the world, including himself, as an experiment. From childhood, he often wanted to dissect the people around him only to be stopped by Spirit. This personality trait made all those around him afraid of him. This strange hobby of wanting to dissect anything he thinks is interesting was still present, even when Stein became an adult; once, as part of a lesson, he tried to have his class dissect an endangered animal, claiming that it would be bad if he did not find out anything from it before it became extinct. The stitching across his face suggests that he had worked on himself at one point. He also exhibits a sadistic and intimidating personality. During his battle against Maka and Black☆Star, he grabbed Maka by one of her pigtails, lifted her shirt up and drew marks on her body, to signify where he would put the knife through, and ponders if he should turn her skin into sand paper. When Black☆Star tried to attack him, he countered by knocking him out in a seemingly painful and bloody manner. His smiles are normally filled with sadistic intentions. Stein seems to have dormant madness. He has even admitted that he is especially sensitive to it. Stein ultimately did go insane and struggled to maintain it. He even quit smoking as a way to convince himself. Emotionally, Naigus has described him as always alone and that he has no love in him. He has admitted that he can't understand Spirit's reaction to Maka asking him to go out shopping. This shows he can't feel deep emotions other than the need to dissect whatever interests or irritates him. This tendency likely seems to be more destructive or psychotic, which explains his dormant madness. He is depicted as morally bankrupt, at least back in his youth. In Sid's flashback, he questioned Sid's decision to adopt Black☆Star, who was a baby. This suggests that if it were Stein's decision, he would have left Black☆Star. His immorality is supported further by his repeated experiments on Spirit back when they were younger. Furthermore, it was these destructive habits that would lead Spirit to leave Stein for Maka's mother (who actually informed of him that he was being experimented on in the first place.) Despite this cruel and twisted personality, Stein does have a kind and compassionate side that worries for his friends and students and he feels the need to protect them. He also exhibits a rather paternal demeanor towards his students. He also expresses deep disgust and moral outrage towards Medusa for stating that she would abandon her own child, Crona, when they would become useless to her. It is never stated when this other personality arose. However, one can assume this may have arose after Spirit left Stein and that perhaps the fallout between them had Stein go on to become a nicer person after losing one of the few people that could put with him. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Soul Perception: A technique used by humans in the Soul Eater universe. While practically any Meister, Weapon and in some cases normal humans can see the souls of the deceased, this unique ability allows a person to perceive the souls of living people, and is much more of a rare skill. Experimental Ectoplasm: Using his wavelength it creates a large marshmallow like spirit body which expands to around 5 times Stein's size and temporarily protects him from all incoming attacks. Soul Thread Stitches: With the aid of a weapon Stein can attach himself to surfaces using the soulthread stitches. Izuna (Lightning Rope): A supplementary "hyper-sensitivity" technique, used by the death scythe Marie Mjölnir. After encircling her meister's wrist with numerous black tendrils, which emerge from the handle of her weapon form, she is able to directly interface with their body's nervous system. By then flowing electricity into the meister's motor nerves, this stimulates the individual's neural synapses to their utmost limits, dramatically increasing their locomotive and reactionary skills as a consequence. Soul Menace: Stein resonates with his soul and then follows on to drive his soul wavelength directly into his opponent's body through a physical strike on them. *'Two Palm Soul Menace' - Twin Spears: This is a variation of the attack Soul Menace that instead makes use of both hands, rather than just one. *'Successive Palm Soul Menace' - Three Extremes "Wèi" "Wú" "Shǔ"': A variation of the Soul Menace technique, that instead rapidly hits an opponent three times in succession, using the same fist. The attack inflicts enough internal damage to cause the target to bleed from the mouth. Soul Resonance: A special technique used by technicians and their weapons, in which they synchronize their soul's wavelength increasing the power of the technicians soul. By doing so, they can use highly powerful techniques unique to each weapon and technician pair. *'Triquetra Attack': By performing a soul resonance with Franken Stein whilst already conducting Lightning Rope with him, Marie's tonfa-like weapon form distorts dramatically, instead becoming two intertwining beams of energy that emanate from a single triquetra symbol. When this symbol collides with a target, it greatly enlarges and results in a powerful destructive blast, which is represented by numerous towering and intertwined pillars of electricity. Relationships *Spirit Albarn *Marie Mjölnir *Crona Makenshi *Maka Albarn *Medusa Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Meister Category:Scythe-Meister Category:Death Weapon Meister Category:Lamp Meister Category:Three-Star Meister Category:Doctor Category:DWMA Members Category:Soul Eater Characters